Captive Seduction
by Buffybot76
Summary: ON HOLD - Seduction always comes with high prices. For Misao, it might just be her heart. What will Kenshin say about that? Oro! ALTERNATE PAIRING WARNING! Kenshin/Misao
1. Default Chapter

Title: Captive Seduction  
  
Author: Rose  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Classification: Rurouni Kenshin romance/action/adventure  
  
Parings: Kenshin/Misao  
  
Summary: Seduction always comes with high prices. For Misao, it might just be her heart. What will Kenshin say about that? Oro!  
  
Disclaimer: Buffybot76: I do not own any of these characters. *whispers* Although I wouldn't mind borrowing the Battousai for say, oh, a couple days.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: FanFiction.Net. MediaMiner.com and my Yahoo Group: For the Love of Misao. If anyone else wants it, just email me and ask.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Author's Note: Buffybot76: Okay guys, this is my very first Rurouni Kenshin fic and it *will* be an alternate pairing, so anybody who opposes to that sort of thing TURN BACK NOW! If someone is going to flame me, I'd rather it be because of something I got wrong, NOT because they don't approve of the pairing, so please *please* don't flame me just because of that. Now any constructive criticism is most welcome, so feel free to throw some my way if it is warranted. Now that all of that is out of the way.....ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Prologue  
  
She could feel them behind her. Just out of sight, in the shadows, watching her.... following her. They were getting closer, closing in on her methodically as if it were all a planned deal, for in truth it was. The girl did not know this though. Nor did she know that for the past few weeks she had been followed daily, her routine noted, the path she took memorized.  
  
All she did know was that ever since she had left the restaurant that her family owned, and in which she worked, she had felt like she was being followed. Worse still, she got the distinct impression that there was more than one person. She quickened her pace, cursing the fact that she had allowed the last customer to linger a bit longer than usual. Now it was growing late and with the lateness came the waning of the evening's light.   
  
She heard the sound of faint footsteps increase their pace to match her own. She quickly looked behind her, her unbound, medium-length hair whipping around to brush the side of her pretty face at the motion. Nobody there. Sighing, she looked forward again and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the street upon which her destination lay come into view. Her hope of making it home safely was short lived, however, as a dark figure appeared ahead of her. It stepped out of the alleyway in front of her townhouse, effectively blocking her path. With a gasp, the young woman had no other choice but to duck into the next alley she came to.   
  
To her dismay, she soon found herself face to face with a dead end. She was trapped. Spinning quickly, the girl's eyes searched for a place to hide as the last remaining rays of sunlight faded into nonexistence, plunging her into shadows. She tensed up, her breathing increased to a rapid panting as fear turned to all out panic. The ones who had been following her stood at the open end of the alley, walking determinedly toward her, their features masked as much by the dark of night as by the ninja style masks they wore.   
  
The fact that she had heard them following her was testiment enough to the fact that whoever these guys were, they were not ninja. The girl attempted to overcome the sheer terror that was threatening to overtake her. Her eyes widened as one of the men moved forward, arms outstretched toward her.   
  
Up until that moment her mind had been concentrating on nothing else but to force her feet to move...to get to safety as soon as possible. Never once had it crossed her mind to cry out for help. That thought surfaced now and she opened her mouth to scream, but before even a syllable could be uttered a strong hand shot out, clamping a peice of cloth to her nose and mouth. The cloth was saturated with some sort of liquid that could not have been water for the girl suddenly felt lightheaded and her vision began to blur.  
  
Soon her eyes became unfocused and they rolled back in her head as her pitiful struggles diminished and she slumped forward as the arms of unconciousness embraced her. Steely arms stopped her from impacting the ground, however, and she was swept up by her attacker's companion. Through the eyeholes of the mask, the man observed the beautiful young woman he held in his arms with an appreciative gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes," The voice was smooth and youthful sounding when he finally spoke. "I do believe Mr. Brighton will be most pleased with this one."  
  
That said, the man gestured with his head, indicating that the other should follow. The man who still held the soaked cloth in his hand nodded in understanding, then fell into step behind his accomplice as they slipped unnoticed out of the alley with their valuable cargo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
The evening was darker than usual, low clouds blocked out the normally luminescent menagerie of stars. The glowing moon was barely a sliver in the sky against a back drop of nearly black cobalt. At that very moment, a young ninja girl of about eighteen was preparing for her return trip home from visiting with friends. She hefted a pack up onto her shoulders, taking care not to catch her long thick braid of her hair as she did so.  
  
"Misao-chan."  
  
Makimachi Misao turned from where she had just been about to exit the dojo, to make her way back to the Aoiya. Kamiya Kaoru stood in front of the shouji, a smile gracing her pretty face.   
  
"It is late, Misao-chan, why don't you stay for the night and return to the Aoiya in the morning?" Kaoru asked, a look of worry crossing her face.  
  
Misao considered the offer but then decided against it and shook her head no. "Thank you for the invitation, Kaoru, but I really need to be getting back. I've been here for nearly two weeks and with Aoshi-sama gone on some sort of 'personal' business, the Oniwaban will be in need of leadership of some sort."  
  
Kaoru frowned for a second before asking, "Are you certain, Misao? It is getting awfully late. I am sure the others wouldn't mind you staying over tonight. A student of mine told me that there has been a rash of disappearing youg women throughout Kyoto for the past two months. The police have even set up a curfew."  
  
Misao nodded, a frown marring her features for a moment before she brightened again. "Yes, I know, but don't worry about me Kaoru. You know I always come prepared." The young ninja replied, reaching around into the hidden pocket at the back of her blue ninja uniform to withdraw one of her kunai for her friend to see.  
  
Though still not reassured, Kaoru smiled and nodded her head. She walked over to her friend and pulled her into a brief hug before pulling away once more. She had hoped that she could talk Misao into staying for a day or so longer. It felt good to have another female around the dojo and if she was not mistaken....it also did some good for a certain redhaired rurouni.  
  
Kaoru could see the sparks that flew everytime that Misao and Kenshin were in the room together. It seemed the more time Misao and Kenshin spent together, the less Misao was emotionally hurt each time Aoshi shunned her affections. Kenshin gave Misao the respect and attention that a young woman deserved, and Misao basked in it often. Sure, at first she had been jealous. After all, she had fancied herself in love with the gentle man who had once been known as the feared man-slayer Hitokiri Battousai. But that had all changed since Sano had arrived.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke had turned her life upside down in just the few months he had been staying at the dojo with her, Yahiko and Kenshin. He was the total opposite of Kenshin which puzzled Kaoru even more as to why she had been drawn to him. She could only guess it was the fact that he did not treat her as if she were made of glass and would shatter at any given moment. Kaoru sighed as she briefly remembered just how the whirlwind relationship had began....  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
"Sano, do you think you could do something besides sit in the engawa all day?" Kaoru gave the ex-street fighter a stern glare.   
  
Kenshin was busy doing laundry and Yahiko was helping at the acabeko. Sano had been just sitting outside all day long, doing nothing but chewing on that blasted fishbone of his. Kaoru sighed.   
  
*I mean, the least he could do was help to do the dojo floors!* She thought sullenly.  
  
She stepped into his line of view, hand gripping her obi so tightly her knuckles were turning white. His eyes followed upwards, lingering on the pale porcelian of her throat and then lower to the wrap peeking through her off white kimono.   
  
*Her wrap is lower than it was yesterday* he thought, cocking his head sideways, studying the tiny glimpse of cleavage. She walked closer to him, his eyes never leaving the pale flesh.   
  
He shook his head rapidly side to side, *Whoa, when did I start noticing Jou-chan like that?* The thought was interrupted, however, as she clobbered him six way from Sunday with her bokken.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Sano demanded angrily, rising to his feet, to tower a full head over the smaller azure-eyed martial arts instructor.  
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed even more as she was forced to look up so that she could continue to glare effectively. *Why does he have to be so tall!* she wondered to herself.   
  
"I'll tell you what that was for," she began as she stepped forward, intending on making herself more intimidating. She was thwarted, however, when Sano refused to step back. Thus, her movement only causing to bring her a bit too close to the aggravating man before her. "It was for -- " Kaoru faltered as she realized how uncomfortably close their proximity had become.  
  
Sano tossed the fish bone on the dirt. "I'm not Yahiko, Jou-chan!" Ire apparent in his tone. "Do not hit me again." He stormed into the dojo, taking long strides across the dusty wooden floors.   
  
Growling in frustration, as well as a little embarassment, Kaoru turned and followed closely behind. "I know you aren't Yahiko, Sano! Yahiko helps out around here!"  
  
He spun around, nearly colliding into Kaoru, "What do you want from me, Kaoru? Tell me! You offer me a place to stay while I get on my feet and then hit me with that damn stick whenever you see fit. Am I missing something?" He clenched his fists at his sides. Looking down at Kaoru as her features softened from anger to shock.  
  
"Sano, I..." Kaoru began weakly, not really knowing what else to say.   
  
What DID she want from him? Did she want anything? She thought she just wanted him to help out every once in awhile. To at least attempt to be part of the group. He was always acting withdrawn, only showing any reaction when she prompted him into an argument...and she had to admit, she HAD done most of the prompting.  
  
"I don't...I..I," she stuttered, searching for the words to define how she felt.   
  
Nothing. She couldn't find the words to convey that she wanted him to help out sometimes, not all the time, just sometimes. She wanted his company, she wanted the attention he gave her at moments like this. What did she want from him?   
  
"Sano," she sighed, taking a hesitant step forward.   
  
His eyes met hers and for a moment she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Sano..." she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. "Gomen..but...nevermind." Kaoru took a step backwards. She had students arriving soon and she still needed to help Keshin hang the laundry. She turned around to leave, but suddenly his hand strectched out, wrapping around her wrist.  
  
Kaoru had barely enough time to utter a soft gasp as she felt herself being pulled into Sano's arms. Eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed as she felt his firm lips caress her own in a soft, but passionate, kiss. As his lips brushed hers, Kaoru felt her entire body melt as everything clicked into place.  
  
This was what she wanted...no, needed from Sano. What she had been yearning for ever since their first heated argument. Why she always felt tense around him and yet uneasy when she was not. She wanted this. She wanted.....him.  
  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*  
  
"Kaoru? Hey, Kaoru!"   
  
Blinking rapidly, Kaoru's mind broke off from her reverie as her eyes refocused to find a smirking Misao waving a hand in front of her face. Hastily brushing the ninja's hand aside, Kaoru muttered, "Sorry Misao, I was just thinking."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Misao replied. "And just WHAT were we thinking about to have such a dreamy expression cross your face, ne?"  
  
Kaoru gave Misao a whithering look. "None of your business." Rolling her eyes at Misao's "yeah right" expression, the older girl finally sighed as she continued. "Well, if I can't talk you into staying until morning, at least allow one of the guys to escort you back. I'm sure Kenshin wouldn't mind...."  
  
Misao's eyes widened at Kaoru's suggestion and instantly felt her face begin to heat up at the mention of the new object of her affection. Shaking her head furiously in rejection, Misao began to once again recite to herself the reasons that Kenshin could not possibly be attracted to her in THAT way. If she couldn't even get Aoshi-sama to return her feelings, then there was no way in hell Himura Kenshin, the man formerly known as Hitokiri Battousai could find HER attractive.  
  
Shaking her head no, Misao said, "I don't think so, Kaoru. Besides, it'd be such an inconvenience to Himura. I'll do fine on my own, you'll see."   
  
With that said, Misao gave Kaoru a swift hug goodbye and exited the dojo. Hefting her pack once more, Misao stepped off of the engawa.  
  
"Planning on leaving without saying goodbye, Misao-dono?"  
  
Misao froze as Kenshin's voice drifted down to her from where he sat atop of the dojo's roof. Turning, she looked up at the red haired rurouni, who was staring at her from his perch. Suddenly, Misao got that fluttery feeling in her stomach again.   
  
"Himura...what are you doing here?" Misao asked, immediately she cringed as her words registered in her mind. *Oh, why did I say that... he lives here!*  
  
The sound of Kenshin's familiar chuckle caused Misao to glance up just in time to witness the rurouni's dismount from the roof. He leapt down to land gracefully in front of her...his sudden closeness making Misao's heart skip a beat. Avoiding the violet eyes that were now staring at her so intently, Misao began to shift uncomfortably. Her attempts to not meet Kenshin's gaze was thwarted, however, when she felt gentle fingers grip her chin lightly and urged her face upward.  
  
"You did not answer my question, Misao-dono, that you did not."  
  
His prompting was met with a blush and Misao attempted to put some distance between herself and the tempting rurouni.  
  
"Sorry Himura...I was gonna say goodbye, honest." she answered weakly, though she knew in her heart that it wasn't true.  
  
She hadn't wanted to say goodbye to Kenshin. She didn't want to say goodbye now. She knew it was silly...that she would more than likely see him again. This was only going to be farewell, not goodbye she told herself. But she just got this feeling that if she left....  
  
Without thinking of her actions, Misao suddenly flung herself into the surprised rurouni's arms, hugging him tightly. He stood for a moment, arms moving about aimlessly before a smile slid onto his lips and he allowed his arms to enclose the soft form in a loose embrace. They stayed that way for a tender moment before Misao recovered herself and, blushing, drew back slowly.   
  
"Sorry, Himura." She murmured shyly. "I don't know what came over me..."  
  
Regretfully, he loosend his grip, stepping back from her with a sigh. She hadn't meant it the way that he'd hoped, hadn't meant it as the embrace of a woman with a man that she desired... He was no more than a friend to her. Reluctantly, he tried to hide his emotions behind a smile.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Misao-dono" Kenshin's words didn't quite hold their usual cheer, as he felt his heart splinter inside of him.  
  
Misao forced a smile as she waved a final farewell and turned from the form standing in front of the dojo. She felt a lump rise up into her throat and she imagined bitterly that it was her heart and tried to swallow it back.   
  
Kenshin watched as Misao slowly disappeared down the shadowy forest path. He felt an urge to call out to her. To tell her...something, *anything* to make her stay. A low whispered fear emerging inside of him, stating that if he didn't speak it would be to late.   
  
"Misao."   
  
Her name passed his lips in a whisper, coming both too low and too late for the young ninja to catch. Sighing, Kenshin swallowed the fear back, deciding it to be unwarranted. Instead, he thought to himself *Take care, my Misao.* as his eyes followed her. He tried to memorize the confidence of her walk, the sway of her braided hair, certain that it would be all that he could claim for himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC....  
  
Translations: shouji - sliding door of paper on wood frame  
  
kunai - daggar  
  
Battousai - sword-drawing master OR Devoted to the Art of Sword-Drawing Master  
  
engawa - veranda  
  
Misao-dono - Miss Misao  
  
Gomen - I'm sorry  
  
bokken - little wooden sword  
  
Jou-chan - "missy" 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Captive Seduction  
  
Author: Rose  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Classification: Rurouni Kenshin romance/action/adventure  
  
Parings: Kenshin/Misao  
  
Summary: Seduction always comes with high prices. For Misao, it might just be her heart. What will Kenshin say about that? Oro!  
  
Disclaimer: Buffybot76: I do not own any of these characters. *whispers* Although I wouldn't mind borrowing the Battousai for say, oh, a couple days.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: FanFiction.Net. MediaMiner.com and my Yahoo Group: For the Love of Misao. If anyone else wants it, just email me and ask.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The forest was very peaceful. Light breezes whispered through the leaves and branches in gentle gusts, which bathed the heated skin of Misao's face as she walked. There were birds singing, the foilage covering the trees so thick that the only sign of their presence was their song. The dense leaves blocked out most of the sun's rays, but enough light trickled through so that she could see the path on which she walked.  
  
Misao noticed none of this however. It had been a few days since she had left the Kamiya dojo and it seemed that the farther away she became, the more apprehension began to grow within her. She wasn't quite sure why she felt this way. It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself if something were to happen. But she had the feeling that if she had not left....if she had only delayed her departure from the dojo for but a day more...she would not be feeling this way now. Her mind retracted from that train of thought, instead settling on thoughts of Kenshin. In her mind, she always called him by his first name...never Himura.   
  
She smiled faintly as she tried to imagine the look on the his face if she should ever slip up and voice this aloud, the image causing a giggle to escape her lips. Despite the lightheartedness, the thought of Kenshin brought back her earlier feelings of unease.  
  
Misao trekked through the wooded area with determination in her stride. She was not that far away from the Aoyia. If she hurried, she could make it there in two...three days tops. Her focus on keeping a fast pace, Misao missed hearing the sounds ahead of her until it was too late and she was already upon the scene.  
  
"No, please don't! Stop!!"  
  
Misao snapped from her thoughts with a jerk, a look of surprise crossing her face as her eyes fell upon the scene playing out just a few yards ahead of her. Four men, dressed in ninja attire, were boxing a young woman in between themselves and a jagged ravine. One of which held some sort of cloth in one hand, which he held out before him as he approached his prey. The terror was clear upon the girl's face and Misao felt the girl's fear as she held out her hands before her in an attempt to ward off her attackers.   
  
The young woman look ruffled. Her long hair lay in snarls around her stricken, tear-stained face. Her slight body was clothed in a light blue kimono which was torn in various places, most likely occuring during a brief struggle which had obviously just occured.  
  
Misao's eyes narrowed in anger. How dare they. How dare they attack an innocent and defenseless woman. Instinctively, Misao reached for her kunai, taking the little throwing knives into her hands as she rushed forward to help.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Misao shouted angrily, holding her kunai in their proper throwing positions to show the three men that she meant what she said.  
  
Misao panted, leaping backward, launching her kunai at the gir's attackers. They flew toward the men, who reacted immediately and scattered, spreading out to engage this intruder who dared to interfere with their mission. Now that she had their attention on her, Misao shouted to the girl who was still cringing near the ravine's edge, but was also watching in surprise as her subsequent rescue took place.   
  
"Get out of here! I'll take care of them!" Misao demanded.  
  
The girl just stood there, stunned for an instant before shaking herself out of her stupor and darted around Misao who was doing her best to keep the three thugs occupied. Glancing around uneasily, Misao watched as one of the men broke away from their formation to go after the escapee. She stared, there were two on her left and one off to her right. Did they really need four men to retrieve one girl?   
  
She ducked, just barely avoiding a punch that may have knocked her clear out. They were converging on her now, and she had a sinking feeling. There was no one to rescue her. She swallowed hard, sliding back once more, glancing at the kunai now embedded in a tree too far for her to recover. She only had one left, what could she do, stab them?   
  
Just as that thought crossed her mind, she saw out of the corner of her eye, one of the men suddenly make a move to grab her. On instinct, she let fly her last kunai just as a muscular body hit her from behind, tackling her to the ground. She grunted in pain as the impact of her hitting the ground, combined with the crushing pressure of the man falling on top of her, caused the breath to be knocked from her lungs.  
  
Despite the pain, Misao could faintly hear a gurgling sound coming from somewhere to her left. The same direction that she had thrown her last kunai. It seemed that she'd been lucky and it had hit it's mark. She felt the crushing weight lift from her small frame and she struggled to catch her breath. However, just when she did, a cloth decended, covering her mouth and nose. Immediately she began to struggle, trying to rise and swipe the cloth away.   
  
A strange scent was invading her nose and she was beginning to feel woozy. Strong arms pinned her down though, and slowly she began to succumb to whatever chemical the piece of material was soaked in. Just as she was about to pass out, she heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching, followed by a gruff voice saying: "Damn it, she got away! What the hell are we gonna do now?"  
  
*Good.* Misao thought, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy and so they fluttered closed. *At least...it was.....worth.....it.*  
  
And with that thought, Makimachi Masai lost the last bit of consciousness she possessed. If Misao had only managed to remain conscious for a moment longer, she would have realized that perhaps her actions had not been worth it after all....  
  
"The other girl doesn't matter," he spoke up, motioning for the other man to pick up the fallen girl. "We've got a replacement just as good."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mid-day sun beat down on a red haired figured that knelt over a beaten metal washtub. Sloshes of water flew as the figure vigorously scrubbed the dirty clothes within. Kenshin paused briefly, raising a soap covered forearm to wipe a few beads of sweat from his forehead before proceeding to scrub away at the dirty laundry again. He had been at it for much longer than was necessary, but his mind kept drifting off with thoughts of Misao. Was she alright? Had she made it back to the Aoyia safely? What was she doing at this very moment? And most important .... was she thinking about him?  
  
Growling in frustration, he thought loathingly. *And why would Misao-dono be thinking of me? I am more likely the futhest thing from her mind now that she is back at the Aoyia with her Aoshi-sama.*   
  
Shaking back the thought with a bit of difficutly, Kenshin at last decided that Kaoru-dono and Yahiko's gi were indeed clean and proceeded to wring them out before placing them in the basket at his side. Picking up the clothes-filled basket, Kenshin walked over to the clothes line to hang them up to dry properly.  
  
*I've got to get over this, that I do.* He tried to convince himself. *There is no way Misao-dono could ever see me as anything other than a friend, that there is not.*  
  
The last article of clothing pinned, Kenshin left the empty basket on the ground and moved to return to the dojo He found, as he began searching for the utensils so that he could begin preparing dinner, that his mind once again drifted to Misao. He remembered her as he had last seen her. As she had left the dojo, on her way back to the Aoyia, he remembered the sense of dread that had come over him. He wished now that he had called out to her. Called her back and....what?   
  
Kenshin sighed. He was right in letting her go, he decided. It would only have causee awkwardness and embarassment if he had done what he'd been thinking that night. The time he had spent with Misao on her recent visit to the dojo had been....different. *She* had been different. Though the others hadn't seemed to have noticed, he had. She had looked more...Well, grown up to him. More mature, thought to everyone else, she seemed to have acted the same.   
  
"Hey Kenshin! What's for dinner, I'm starved!"  
  
Kenshin was startled out of his reveries as Yahiko bounded into the kitchen, shinai in hand. Smiling his polite smile, Kenshin decided that no good would come of pondering what ifs. Misao was most likely back at the Aoyia by now, safe and sound. She would surely come visit again, and perhaps, if he was lucky, the visit would come sooner than later.   
  
But for now, I have dinner to prepare, that I do. Kenshin thought as he saw the way Yahiko's eyes followed his hands as he prepared the riceballs before him. Yes, time to work now. He would have plenty of time later tonight to dream of his angel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing that registered in her mind as the clouds of unconsiousness rolled back, was that she was cold. Her entire body felt like it was encased in ice and she shivered uncontrollably. Next came the sensation of dampness seeping into the pores of her skin, accompanied by the solid harshness of the ground that she lay upon.  
  
Her eyes opened a bit and was met with the sight of a ceiling made of rock and mortar. There was no light filtering in as far as she could tell, so she could only assume that wherever she was, it had no windows. A cave, perhaps? Feeling the urge to take in her surroundings further, Misao attempted to rise.   
  
She immediately regretted her decision when a wave of dizziness nearly overwhelmed her and the feeling of shackles binding her wirsts tightly put a stop to her motion. She moaned in dismay as she was forced to fall back into her prone position.  
  
"Ahh, so sleeping beauty has finally awakened."  
  
Misao startled when the voice spoke. It was smooth and youthfull sounding and most definitely male, of that Misao was certain. Whether the voice's owner was friend or foe was yet to be determined though...and somehow Misao got the feeling that she shouldn't get her hopes up.  
  
"About time too. You have alot to learn my dear if you are to bring Mr. Brighton a decent price. I don't suppose you would favor me with a name, hmm?"  
  
Refusing to give away anything of importance when she still didn't know who or what she was dealing with, Misao remained silent, pointedly ignoring her captor. Instead she concentrated on determining if she and this stranger were the only ones in the room. Yes, she could sense two more ki present, and they were not friendly in the least. After a moment of silence the voice let out a mock sigh of disappointment.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. You will not be using that name any longer anyway."  
  
Misao bit her tongue to keep from asking what the man meant by that comment. Instead she concentrated on what she should do if a chance ever arose for her to escape. It was then that the man moved into her line of sight. She took in his appearance, taking note of the handsome face and light hair. A foreigner. She would have been able to tell easily despite the blonde hair that fell almost carelessly into deep blue eyes. The western style clothes he wore was a very big give away. The man kept going on about things she would learn. Learn? What could he possibly mean by that?  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Ah, I believe that your medicine has arrived, my dear."   
  
The man's lips curled up into a smile that sent chills down Misao's spine. There was a sound of a door opening off to the left, out of her field of vision. Footsteps approached and soon there was an older looking woman hovering above her. With widening eyes, Misao watched as the woman withdrew a syringe from the right pocket of the kimono she wore. It appeared to be filled with an odd colored liquid. Oh this was not good. Misao began to struggle when she saw the woman flick the syringe twice in order to remove any stray air bubbles. Lashing out violently, Misao attempted to evade the needle which had begun to descend toward her arm.   
  
In the end it took four men, who had been standing guard, to hold her in order for the "nurse" to administer her "medicine". Soon, Misao's head began to swim as whatever she had been injected with took over. As her body relaxed completely and her senses began to dim, the foreigner's voice followed her into the depths of oblivion.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brighton will be most pleased with this one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Captive Seduction  
  
Author: Rose  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Classification: Rurouni Kenshin romance/action/adventure  
  
Parings: Kenshin/Misao  
  
Summary: Seduction always comes with high prices. For Misao, it might just be her heart. What will Kenshin say about that? Oro!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their creator Nobuhiro Watsuki!   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: FanFiction.Net. MediaMiner.com and my Yahoo Group: For the Love of Misao. If anyone else wants it, just email me and ask.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Previously on Captive Seduction......  
  
The man's lips curled up into a smile that sent chills down Misao's spine. There was a sound of a door opening to the left, out of her field of vision. Footsteps approached and soon there was an older looking woman hovering above her. With widening eyes, Misao watched as the woman withdrew a syringe from the right pocket of the kimono she wore. It appeared to be filled with an odd colored liquid. Oh, this was not good.   
  
Misao began to struggle when she saw the woman flick the syringe twice in order to remove any stray air bubbles. Lashing out violently, Misao attempted to evade the needle which had begun to descend toward her arm.   
  
In the end it took four men, who had been standing guard, to hold her in order for the "nurse" to administer her "medicine". Soon, Misao's head began to swim as whatever she had been injected with took over. As her body relaxed completely and her senses began to dim, the foreigner's voice followed her into the depths of oblivion.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brighton will be most pleased with this one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The young woman sighed in relief as she saw the Kamiya dojo come into view amidst the foggy haze of the late evening.. "Finally..." Omasu breathed, and quickened her pace. Finally, she would know if their fears had been in vain. She hoped they had. For if they had not, Omasu would have to inform the dojo's inhabitants that something- perhaps awful- had happened to a friend... a friend dear to them all.  
  
She reached the dojo and immediately called out the normal phrase to announce her presence in a clipped, worried tone. "Excuse me, please?" She then waited impatiently for someone to answer. It wasn't long before the door was slid back to reveal the slim form of Himura Kenshin.  
  
"Omasu-dono? What a pleasant surprise." the polite rurouni spoke and stepped back from the entrance, gesturing for Omasu to enter. "We were just sitting down to eat, that we were. Won't you please join us?"  
  
"Gomen, Himura-san for interrupting your meal." Omasu apologized as she followed the red-haired man through the dojo to the dining area.  
  
"That is quite alright Omasu-dono, that it is." Kenshin replied, smiling as he allowed the young woman to enter the dining room before him.   
  
He heard her gasp softly behind him as he was reclosing the shoji and turned around, checking over the room. He noticed nothing amiss. Sano and Yahiko were sitting opposite one another at the food-laden table while Kaoru was in the process of placing a bowl of green salad that he himself had just prepared. He heard Omasu murmur Misao's name softly in an almost dispairing tone and he frowned, a wave of dread suddenly washing over him.  
  
"Omasu-dono, why have you come here?"  
  
"Kenshin!!" Kaoru gasped in shock at the normally polite man's abrupt question, though it brought no reaction from either the rurouni nor Omasu. The young woman turned to Kenshin, her soft, lavender-colored eyes misting over with unshed tears.  
  
"Himura-san, please tell me how long Misao-chan has been gone from the dojo." Omasu's voice sounded strained as she spoke, almost as if the she dreaded to hear Kenshin's response.  
  
By now Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko had noticed the odd behaviour in their visitor and Kaoru moved to stand beside Omasu, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Misao-dono?" By now a look of intense worry had made its way into Kenshin's violet eyes. "Omasu-dono, Misao has been gone from the dojo for over two weeks, that she has. Surely she has made it back to the Aoiya by now?"  
  
Kenshin felt a sharp pain in his heart when Omasu shook her bowed head no before promply bursting into the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since she had entered the dojo to find Misao absent. She felt a light touch on her chin as calloused fingers used it to gently tilt her head back so that she was staring with tear-filled eyes into Kenshin's intense gaze.   
  
"Omasu-dono, please don't cry. I promise that I will find Misao-dono, that I will." There was such an intensity behind the sentence that not one person in the room doubted the rurouni's words.  
  
"Arigatou, Himura-san." Omasu gasped out, smiling through her tears.  
  
Kaoru proceeded to lead the distraught Omasu to one of the dojo's spare rooms as Kenshin returned to his own to pack what things he would need on his search for Misao. He stepped from his room in time to see Sano exiting his own with a pack similar to the rurouni's slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Ano, Sano what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What's it look like, Kenshin? I'm going with you." Sano replied.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. He had honestly not thought about anyone else assisting in the search for Misao. Sano noticed this and frowned.  
  
"Damn it, Kenshin! You always try to do everything by yourself. You didn't think I'd leave you to look for itachi girl by yourself, did ya? She's my friend too, you know!"  
  
Kenshin's surprised expression melted away to be replaced with a grateful smile. "Gomen nasai, Sano. Of course not."   
  
Sano walked over to his red-haired friend and returned the smile with one of his cocky grins. He clasped a hand on the rurouni's slim shoulder, a serious look taking control of his features. "I know what she means to you Kenshin. We *will* find her."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. He had not known that his feelings toward Misao had been so evident that Sanosuke had been able to tell. Kenshin felt the tell-tale heat of a blush creeping up his neck as he realized that if Sano knew, then that meant...  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Yahiko-chan?"  
  
"Jeez, Kenshin, Jou-chan knew before I did. And Yahiko, he thinks it's funny as hell."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sano chuckled as he followed the slightly blushing rurouni down the hall. Just then, one of the shoji doors at the far end slid open and Kaoru stepped out. She had taken Omasu to lie down, figuring that the young woman had more than likely pushed herself too hard to reach the dojo as soon as possible. She had been right. Omasu had been fallen asleep only seconds after her body had settled onto the soft futon. Kaoru looked up as Kenshin and Sano approached. Glancing from Sano to Kenshin, Kaoru sighed gently before shaking her head sadly.   
  
"What could have happened? Surely Misao would have sent word if she knew she would be delayed. It's not like her to worry her friends."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I agree. Misao-dono might act immature at times, but she would never do something as irresponsible as this, that she would not."  
  
"Well, I'll go and pack some food for you guys to take with you."   
  
Kaoru then turned and retreated into the dining room. A few short minutes later and Kaoru stood at the front door of the dojo with Sanosuke and Kenshin. She handed Sano the food pack and kissed his cheek before moving to hug Kenshin. "You will find her, you hear me Kenshin? I just know it."   
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, offering her one of his patented rurouni smiles. "That I will."  
  
With that, Kenshin and Sano left the dojo to start their search. As they made their way down the forest path, Sano sniffed at the package of food Kaoru had given them. "Did jou-chan make this?" He questioned vaguely.  
  
Kenshin chuckled lightly through the depths of his worry and assured his friend. "No, Sano..... I did."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of a darkened room, a young woman huddled in the center of a bed. Her long, midnight tresses, normally braided neatly, were unbound and spead out to fan around her slight, trembling frame. Cold... Confused...Empty...Scared. She felt all of these at once and it was completely overwhelming.   
  
Cold because of the chill of the room in which she had awoke to find herself in.   
  
Confused because she had this nagging feeling that she should know where she was, but did not.   
  
Empty because that was the state in which her mind was in at the moment for she couldn't remember a thing.   
  
Scared because the worst part was that she couldn't even remember her name...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 3

**Captive Seduction**

- Chapter 3 -

The campfire crackled pleasantly in the all encompassing shadows of nightfall, an illuminating glow cast upon all in the immediate vicinity. Two figures sat upon a fallen log not too far away, staring into the dancing flame, each lost in their own thoughts which centered around the same woman.

_Misao._

Himura Kenshin sat, elbows resting on bent knees, fingers laced together as his chin rested upon them. His face was drawn up in worried lines as he tried not to think of the unsuccessful search that he and Sano had just carried out. They had found no sign of Misao anywhere, not one, and it burdened the rurouni so much that he was close to the point of growing desperate. At this point he felt he would even go to Saitou for any leads on where his Misao was. He felt Sano's gaze as the tori atama shifted slightly to look at him.

Sagara Sanosuke sighed. "Guess there's only one thing left to do, eh Kenshin?"

The ex-hitokiri's violet eyes closed in resignation. "That it is, Sano. Though I think Saitou will not enjoy seeing us any more than we will enjoy seeing him, that I do."

"Keh," Sano replied, flicking away the fishbone he had been chewing on. "The baka Wolf is more than likely to just throw us out than help us find Itachi girl."

"Maybe." Kenshin murmured. "Maybe not. Saitou is alot of things, that he is. But when it comes to doing his job, he's just as stubborn as you, Sano-"

"**DON"T COMPARE ME TO THAT GUY!!!**" Sano screeched, the eruption of sound practically blew Kenshin away...almost into the fire.

_Well, that was bound to happen. I can only wonder why it didn't happen sooner._ Kenshin thought bemusedly as he stamped out the smouldering tail of his hakama.

Sano snorted in disgust at having been compared to the quote/unquote psycho cop, Hajime Saitou, otherwise known as Fujita Goro. Kenshin on the other hand, simply chuckled, feeling a bit light-hearted at the moment before an image of Misao flashed in the back of his mind, once again plunging him into a pool of dispair. Shaking his head slightly to dispell the haunting visage, Kenshin turned to the still grumbling Sanosuke.

"I believe that if we are going to pay a visit to Saitou tomorrow, then we should get some rest now, Sano, that I do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Kenshin." Sano agreed with a grumble. "Still can't believe you compared me to him. That's just wrong!"

Kenshin did not respond, being too depressed to express the good humor that the situation called for. Sighing softly, the rurouni retreated to his bedroll, settling down for the night. They were going to see Saitou in the morning, and despite their past altercations, Kenshin hoped that the Wolf would be of some help to his -- to their plight.

~*~ 

Hajime Saitou sat in his office glowering at the ominous pile of paperwork laid before him. A cigarette dangled precariously from his thin lips as a ring of smoke wafted from its tip, encircling his head like a halo. He had been heading up the investigation of the kidnappings plaguing Kyoto for the past month and so far no leads had been forthcoming. This fact had the Wolf growing impatient and had taken to snapping at a few of his employees at one time or another.

A knock sounded at the door and with a grunt of acknowlegement from the former Shinsengumi captain, it swung open to reveal one of the officers under his command. When the newcomer did not immediately state his reason for the interruption, Saitou pinned the nervous looking man with his amber gaze.

"You needed something?" The hint of a growl in his voice caused the officer to jump slightly.

Swallowing visibly, the man finally managed to get out what he had come to tell his very intimidating boss. "Th-There's someone to see you, sir."

Arching an eyebrow, Saitou waved him away, muttering instructions for the impromptu visitors to come in. His eyebrow rose even higher as two men, both of which he he could have done without seeing, entered his office.

_As creatures that rose from the battlefield, in the end, that is where we are destined to fall..._ The words echoed in his mind. Words that he himself had spoken not so long ago to the same man now standing before him.

"Well, well... " Saitou drawled as he sat back in his chair, bringing his arms up, bending them at the elbows, and laced his fingers behind his head as he made himself comfortable. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again, Battousai, but I had no idea that it would be this soon."

Kenshin's violet eyes narrowed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that I did." The rurouni said with a sigh of defeat, the sound drawing a chuckle from Saitou.

"Is that so, Battousai? And just what is it that brings you and the tori atama here?"

Kenshin gave a shuddering sigh, bracing himself to speak the words the dreaded, aloud. "Misao-dono has gone missing. She left Tokyo over a month ago to return to the Aoiya, and we think she may have fallen victim to the recent kidnappings in Kyoto, which I am sure you know of."

"So, you've lost your weasel, have you Battousai?" Saitou replied with a smirk. "And you need my help to find her again. Huh, interesting."

With flashing amber eyes, Kenshin repressed a growl of irritation. "Do **not** call her weasel, her name is Misao."

"Kenshin's already under alot of stress with her missing." A fuming Sano stepped forward, clenched fist raised. "Now, he has to come to you, of all people, for help, and you rub it in his face? You gonna help us or not, Hajime?"

The humor left Saitou's eyes as a dangerous glint appeared in the depths of the amber orbs. "You two aren't the only ones who've lost someone to these abductions. You'll get no special treatment or sympathy from me."

Sano growled angrily and stepped forward, intending on pounding some sense into Saitou, but was quickly restrained by Kenshin's outstretched arm. The rurouni then fixed the Wolf with a heated expression. "Saitou, if you cannot help us to find Misao-dono, then we will not waste anymore of your--or our--time, that we will not." he said.

"Hmph. You're a natural waste of time as it is, so is you're little rooster-" Saitou's taunt was interrupted by a retort from an irate Sanosuke.

"Grrrr. I'm not anyone's rooster! I'm not a pet!"

"Please," Saitou snorted. "Anyway,who says I can't help you? Shouldn't the statement be, 'If you won't help us'?"

"Perhaps. But be that as it may, Saitou, we cannot waste anymore time than we already have, that we cannot. We must fine Misao soon." Kenshin insisted.

"If I help you find the little weasel, will you let me be? It's not a matter of I can or cannot help you, but whether I do or don't, and I have better things to do with my time...Battousai.

"You selfish bastard! How can you even think like that?!" Sanosuke snarled, shaking a clenched fist intimidatingly at the cop.

"Now, now Sano. It is Saitou's decision if he will help us find Misao-dono, that it is." Kenshin's soothing tone broke the tension. The rurouni turned his gaze to Saitou as he spoke.

"Yes, I suppose I could help you find your pathetic weasel, if it would allow me to eventually get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any good solid leads since this whole debacle began."

It was then that another one of Saitou's lackeys burst in, gasping breathlessly. Proof to the fact that he had just raced to bring the important information he had in his possession to his boss.

"Fujita, sir, we've just gotten an anonymous tip. Someone said they-"

"Nakamura!" Saitou growled, bringing the young officer's ramblings to a halt. Nodding in the direction of Kenshin and Sanosuke, he said, "Perhaps my visitors would see fit to excuse me as I speak with my officer for a moment?"

Saitou felt his jaw clenching at the insubordinance Nakmura had just displayed. And in front of the Battousai no less. He made a mental note to thoroughly chastize his officer in the near future.

Kenshin nodded, and without a word, turned toward the door to leave. Sano lingered a moment longer, eyeing the cop with a look of utter disgust before following his red-headed friend's lead. As they exited the police headquarters, Sano opened his mouth, intent on ranting about Saitou. He was cut off as Kenshin grabbed his arm and subtly pulled him around the building.

"Hey Kenshin, what's the big idea?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sano, that it does." Kenshin replied.

Sano's shock dissolved as a smirk took its place. "Heh, I didn't know you had it in you, Kenshin. Welcome to the dark side."

Kenshin shook his head in reply. "I may be on the dark side by doing this, Sano, but I will never be as bad as you, that I will not."

He and Sano continued until they were positioned just under Saitou's office window. Luckily, it was slightly ajar, allowing the two to faintly hear the discussion taking place inside.

"....heard a woman's scream outside their door. They listened through the wall and heard voices talking about kobe port. It might be tied in with the kidnappings. Permission to send out a reconassiance team to the port, sir?" Nakamura's voice finished filling in his commanding officer.

"Hmm...kobe port, eh? It is a possibility." Saitou's voice was close to the window, obviously still sitting at his desk.

The slight pressure of Kenshin's hand on Sano's arm, told him that the ex-hitokiri had heard all he needed to know. Beginning to withdraw quietly, Sano could not stop himself from getting in just one good jab at the Wolf. Straightening up, he peeked through the window and spoke in an amusing and audible voice. "Well, looks like we won't need your help after all...thanks for the info, Saitou!"

Both cops whirled toward the window, Nakamura in shock, Saitou in fury; his jaw clenched tightly in his anger. He should have known....

Giving a swift salute, Sano bolted away from the window in the direction that Kenshin had taken as curses and other not so nice expletatives drifted from within the office.

~*~ 

Kenshin and Sanosuke swiftly made their way across town, knowing their first move should be to procure transportation to kobe port. It was a good distance away and so the fastest way would be by horseback. Luckily Sano knew someone who ran a stable, which was pretty ironic seeing as how he didn't like horses, or the "dumb brutes" as he referred them. Kenshin selected two acceptable looking mares. A solid white one with a flowing mane and tail and a red roan with a black mane and tail.

Sano was a bit hesitant, having never been on a horse in his life. But after subtle encouraging from Kenshin, ("Think of Misao-dono.") the ex-street fighter was in the saddle, albeit a bit precariously, in no time. They rode out of Tokyo a few minutes later in the direction of the port, Sano's voice bellowing commands at his mount the entire way.

"**Hey!** Steady now. No! Don't go that way!! Follow Kenshin you stupid animal!"

~*~ 

TBC....

**Buffybot76:** Yes, I know it's about time and I'm so sorry that it's so short. But honestly, I"m just happy to have this to post for you. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner and it looks like this fic may wind up being shorter than I'd originally thought. Shorter, yes, but no less exciting. Please leave a review and I will do my best to get the next chapter out. Ja ne!

**Reviewer responses:**

**Phillip Sneazelburg XI:** Hey, cat-chan! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Here's hoping the next chapter to Taro is out soon! ~.^

**Devil1:** Thanks for reviewing.

**moonstorm:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the fic so far. Update Dance of the Damned soon, okay?

**Silverstar:** Thanks for reviewing. (O.o geez, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record!) Here's another chapter, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's happening to Misao. But hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one!

**mimi-sama:** Glad you like the fic!

ayu: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. 

**meow mix:** *snaps to attention* Yes, ma'am! Here's the update!

**dynast:** *makes placating gesture* Calm down, calm down. Hehe. Here's the next chapter to tide you over until the next. Hopefully it won't be as long in coming as this one was.

**Red Dragon 9:** Well, wait no more Red! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wistful-Eyes:** Hehe. I'm glad you liked the Sano/Kaoru pairing, I don't really care for Kaoru all that much, hence my pairing him up with Misao (but that may also be because I really like Misao cause she's more like me than Kaoru. o.O) _Ahem_ Anyway, you're right. I **do** like sticking Misao into these situations. Quite sadistic, aren't I? Don't worry, Kenshin'll save her! So here's the next chapter, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

**Captive Seduction**

_- Chapter 4 -_

By the next morning, the pair was fast approaching kobe port, and so Kenshin pulled his mount to a halt, Sano doing so as well, the expression on his face one of extreme relief. Kenshin dismounted and tied his horse's reigns to the low-hanging branch of a nearby tree, making sure the animal had enough leeway to reach the tender grass at the base of the trunk.

Sano followed Kenshin's example, although his dismount was nowhere near as graceful as his red haired friend's. After the horses were taken care of, Kenshin and Sano continued on foot until their destination was in sight.

"Now Sano, we need be extremely cautious, that we do." Kenshin began lowly, not wanting to alert anyone who might be nearby to their presence.

Sanosuke nodded in agreement and the two continued their approach, keeping a careful eye out for anything that might have been construed as suspicious or a threat. Strangely, there seemed to be nobody about at all, and finally heaving a sigh, Kenshin and Sano turned to leave. Perhaps Saitou's informants weren't as reliable as they had thought...

Slowly Kenshin came to a stop and remained very still, his eyes narrowing slightly and flashing amber. Upon hearing Kenshin's steps halt Sano turned around as well. "What's the matter Kenshin?"

Kenshin slowly turned around and glanced in the northeast direction, "Someone's approaching."

Sano's brow furrowed in a questioning look and turned in the direction Kenshin had. Soon, sure enough, the black shadow of an approaching figure appeared not too far off. Sano's eyes widened considerably and he turned to look at Kenshin, " How in the _hell_ did you know that?! They were at least ten yards away!" Catching the silencing glance Kenshin threw him in response, he stayed quiet and continued to watch the figure move...

The approaching shadow grew larger until the form of a man emerged from behind one of the small buildings not far from where Kenshin and Sanosuke crouched in order to remain out of sight. The man seemed to be out of place, for his hair wasn't the inky black of the populace of Japan. No, his was so light; it was clearly obvious that he was not from around here. The foreigner continued to walk until he came to one of the buildings at the far end of the dock, and raising a hand, began to knock upon the door in a distinct rhythm: one sharp rap, followed by three soft ones, then two sharp and another soft.

There was a silent pause in which Sano and Kenshin glanced at one another with identical looks of suspicion in their eyes. The sound of the door opening brought their attention back to the man however, and they saw that another man stood just inside the doorway. This man was of Asian decent, his sharp features giving him a menacing expression despite his short stature.

"What is the softest and most warming thing in the entire world?" The man who had opened the door asked.

The foreigner did not even blink, instead he simply replied, "The softest and warmest thing is a woman. One that can arouse the best of men and corrupt the mind into a state of unimaginable lust and desire."

The guard nodded, smiling in a way that suggested he was pleased by the answer he received. Stepping away from the door, he allowed the foreigner to enter the shed before the door firmly closed behind them.

Kenshin and Sano rose from their hiding place, the rurouni's violet gaze burning a hole through the door the two men had just went through. He had a strong feeling that he would indeed find Misao if he gained entrance. Without a glance in Sanosuke's direction, Kenshin strode purposefully to the door.

"Hey, Kenshin, wait up!" Sano called after him, scrambling to follow his red headed friend as he approached the door.

"Are you sure about this, Kenshin?" He said when they stood before the door. He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "It all seems fishy to me."

"Indeed it does, Sano. But regardless, I am sure that if we gain entrance past this door, we will be able to find Misao-dono, that we will."

"If you say so..." Sano replied, not sounding too convinced.

Raising a hand, Kenshin knocked on the door in the precise rhythm that they had heard the foreigner knock. A moment of tense silence later and the same man from before came to open the door. His beady eyes stared at them as if sizing them up before cocking his head to the side and spoke.

"What is the softest and most warming thing in the entire world?"

"The softest and warmest thing is a woman. One that can arouse the best of men and corrupt the mind into a state of unimaginable lust and desire." Kenshin spoke the answer with a false air of confidence, which seemed to fool the man because as before, he stepped back with a nod to allow them entrance.

The interior of the shed was not what the two friends had been expecting. It was devoid of any crates or shipping equipment of any kind. Just a barren, deserted structure. Where had the foreigner gone? Kenshin and Sano exchanged subtle looks of confusion before the guard joined them and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the back of the shed, pausing in a certain spot and allowed his heel to thump the ground in a distinct rhythm, much like the previous coded knock. Before their eyes, the floor seemed to rise up, revealing a small space large enough for a normal size man to stand in. The man once again motioned to Sano and Kenshin, who stepped onto the platform. The man joined them, his hand rising to grasp a lever protruding from the side. Once the lever had been released, the platform began to lower itself back into the floor.

_'So, this is how they've done it,'_ Sano thought to himself, _'They work underground.'_ He risked a glance over at the red head beside him. Kenshin's jaw was tightened in a stoic nature, giving nothing away, but the ex-street fighter was sure that the rurouni had come to the same conclusion.

Sano and Kenshin continued to follow the man down a long, darkened hallway. All the way to the end until they stood before a single door. Their guide eyed Kenshin's sword warily, but oddly, said nothing as he opened the door and stepped back, allowing the two men to enter.

"The security in this place majorly sucks." Sano murmured to the rurouni after the door was shut behind them.

Kenshin remained quiet, only nodding his agreement. His eyes were fixed straight ahead at the sight which lay before them. They had been lead into an underground warehouse it seemed. A very _large_ and very _full_ warehouse. There were men of all age and size milling about, some conversing, some enjoying a beverage of some sort, most likely sake. Some's eyes were trained on one of three raised daises that were positioned in a triangle pattern around the large room, where a scantily clad young woman swayed hypnotically to foreign music was playing from somewhere unseen. The sound blended and distored the multitude of male voices that all seemed to be talking at once.

"What you wanna bet that she's one of those kidnapped girls." Sanosuke whispered as he watched the young woman who was being ogled by a crowd of men around the stage. He didn't receive an answer from his companion and so broke his gaze away from the tempting sight to look over at the rurouni.

"Hey Kenshin, you alright buddy?" Sanosuke asked as he noticed his red headed friend's lack of interest in what he had just said.

As much as he wanted to, Sanosuke stifled the urge to wave his hand in front of the rurouni's face in an attempt to capture his attention. Instead, he settled on following Kenshin's slack-jawed gaze. Immediately his eyes widened as he saw just what had caught Kenshin's attention.

Kenshin couldn't help it. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing, but.... he knew for a fact that this was no dream. He'd finally found her, but all he could do was stare at the young girl walking out onto the stage in the center of the room. Her hair was unbound from its normal long braid. Instead it flowed around her in a wave of silken onyx, parting with her movements to reveal her scantily clad form. She was dressed in a kimono that could not _really_ be called a kimono at all. It left barely anything to the imaginations as she began to sway slightly to the music that had begun playing. Caressing her hands up and down along her breasts, stomach and hips, the girl raised her head so that the long black locks that had been concealing her features like a curtain parted. Her eyes, a normally intense green, seemed distant, almost as if she were in a trance. Men cat called and remarked with shameless gestures as the girl danced suggestively. Sanosuke couldn't stop the smirk that drifted to his lips...and still Kenshin stared.

"It's Misao," He said quietly, almost a whisper.

Sanosuke nodded, taking in the sight of Misao's scantily clad body as she writhed sensuously onstage and couldn't help but wonder how his little Jou-chan would look dressed like that. "Yeah.... but what on earth is the weasel girl doin' up there?" He asked rhetorically.

Kenshin couldn't answer, his attention directed only at Misao. Sano glanced around the cluttered room, taking in the crowd. They had searched for her, hoping, praying that they would find her alive and safe. Well...she was alive all right. But by the hungry looks she was receiving from her all male audience, her safety was most definitely in question. Kenshin was still trying to get a handle on his emotions, which were swiftly shifting from shock to confusion before finally settling on.... excitement.

"Misao..."

As if she had heard Kenshin whisper her name, the young ninja turned to him and smiled seductively. Sanosuke cocked an eyebrow and watched as she slowly climbed off of the stage and made her way toward them, the whole time still swaying sensuously to the beat. When she was halfway, she gestured for Kenshin to come forward with a crook of her finger. Almost unconsciously, he obeyed. Her entire body called to him, as if she were a drug that had somehow taken control of his actions. The crowd of overexcited men watched as the red headed stranger approached the beautiful siren. Once he stood before her, she slowly took his left hand in hers.

"Misao-do -- "

"Shhh." She interrupted, placing a delicate finger to Kenshin's lips, silencing him. "Don't speak...." She whispered huskily, "...just feel..."

With that she guided the rurouni's hand with her own up to her left breast, cupping it securely through the nearly nonexistent material. Instinctively, Kenshin's fingers tightened lightly around the soft mound, coaxing a moan from Misao's lips. Drawing closer so she could whisper into his ear, she said, "Make me yours...."

Trailing her lips from his ear, Misao nibbled a path down the awe-struck rurouni's jaw, bringing her lips within a hair's breath from his. Of course, this was the exact time that Sano felt he should speak up.

"Uhh, Kenshin?" Sano spoke to his friend, hoping it would be enough to divert Kenshin from his dangerous tailspin into trouble.

It wasn't. The two were still staring smolderingly into each other's eyes. Sano felt his eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Hey, Kenshin!?" His voice began to show signs of irritation. "Kenshin!" Finally giving up, Sanosuke took the only option left open to him. Taking a fistful of the mesmerized rurouni's red hair, he gave a firm yank, pulling him from Misao's grasp.

"Oro?" Himura's violet eyes seemed to clear from their glazed expression of only a moment before and focused on the frustrated Sano. "Sano?"

"Kenshin, what the hell is up with you?" Sano asked. Glancing down, he quickly added, "never mind, don't answer that."

"O-o-oro?" The rattled rurouni replied, thoroughly confused and a bit unsure of what had just occurred.

One moment he was listening to Sano ramble on and on about the wonders of good sake and a good woman, when it felt as if his eyes had been drawn toward the raised stage that was positioned in the middle of the crowded room. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered. Misao! Quickly leaning so he could look around Sano's body, his eyes landed on that which he sought. She stood a few feet from them, amidst a throng of drooling male admirers, her eyes fixed solely on him. It took only a moment for him to understand what had happened.

"Sano," Kenshin said, never taking his eyes off of Misao. "Do me a favor. When I give the signal, I want you to make for the nearest exit."

Sanosuke looked puzzled for a moment, then realization dawned as he figured out what the former hitokiri had in mind. Nodding, Sano tensed, ready to bolt on the signal from Kenshin.

Kenshin made his way back to Misao, who watched through what he now recognized as a drug induced gaze. When he reached her side, Kenshin reached out and drew her willing body into his arms once more. The crowd of onlookers drew back, some groaning in disappointment that the little temptress seemed to be spoken for. Others simply returned to their seats to better enjoy the show. Even as he enfolded Misao into his embrace to rest her head against his chest, Kenshin's eyes darted around the room, assuring himself that he had a clear path to the double doors that lead to the outside. Misao took this time to snuggle deeper into Kenshin's strong embrace. Stealthily maneuvering his and Misao's bodies so that he was facing Sano, Kenshin locked eyes with the tori atama in a look that said "Get out of here _now_".

In that second, Kenshin easily scooped Misao up into his arms and he and Sano made a mad dash for the doors. Too late. Before they could reach the safety zone of the outside, four burly and dangerous looking men suddenly appeared in front of the exit. They stood, side by side, making a seemingly impenetrable wall, effectively blocking the escape route.

"Kuso!" Sano exclaimed, instantly moving into a defensive stance as he automatically raised his fists.

"This is not good, that it is not." Kenshin replied as he lowered Misao back to her feet, positioning her so that he was between her and the four thugs at the door.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going with the boss' little prize there?" One of the men guarding the door spat. "It wouldn't do to let you go running off with the merchandise without paying for it first."

The rurouni's normally violet eyes flashed angrily with hints of amber as he stared down the man who had spoken. "Misao-dono is no one's prize, nor is she merchandise, that she is not." came the calm but cold reply.

The man scoffed. "Listen here, mister, I'm not letting you out of this place with that girl. She's the boss' favorite, and it'd be my hide if I let her get taken without being paid for."

Throughout this exchange, Misao's befuddled mind began to regain some ration of thought. She could hear a cold, calm voice that sounded familiar, and random death threats from another familar voice. She could feel strong, yet gentle arms pull her closer. She was in Kenshin's arms, but the drug refused to allow her to fully acknowledge that fact. A slightly seductive smile inched its way to her lips and she lightly placed her hand to Kenshin's scarred cheek.

"That's right, I'm yours to play with." She said teasingly.

Kenshin looked down at her. It was...well, Misao, but at the same time, not. He could make out the faint childish features in her face, but that did not stop his heart from quickening in its pace. He knew he should not allow her to distract him. They were in too tedious of a situation, but he couldn't help but take a moment to bask in the undiluted affection she was now showing him. For a scant moment, blazing amber met pale blue in a look that would have melted the strongest iron. Shaking his head to clear it, the Battousai came to his senses again. This was _not_ Misao's true personality. This was drug induced, of that he was sure. He could also see the effects it had on her, causing her to behave as a whole other woman. A wanton woman wanting only to physically please men.

"Misao, snap out of it!" Battousai's tone was demanding, with a pleading hint of the rurouni.

"Look here-" One of the men cut in, withdrawing a dagger from somewhere within his haori as he moved forward to yank

Misao from Battousai's arms.

Reacting immediately, Battousai shoved Misao behind him as he drew his sakabatou and used the reversed edge to deflect the man's attack. With a shove, he sent the man tumbling to the floor. The other three men started forward to help their comrade, but froze when Sano stepped forward.

"I'm taking her back," the former hitokiri growled.

From his side, Misao started groggily. There was the feeling of a shroud being lifted, revealing to her senses and thoughts that had been, until that moment, smothered back. She knew this. She remembered. That voice.... those arms.... that scent. This man.

"Kenshin?" she breathed.

Eyes of amber-tinged violet widened at the sound of his name being murmured in that familiar voice. He turned his head, seeking out the jade colored eyes that were now staring at him in glazed recognition for the first time. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the remaining "bouncers" swarmed forward to take the red headed samurai off guard...

...and the battle was on.

TBC...


End file.
